coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 1425 (11th September 1974)
Plot The residents clear up the damage. Albert worries as he can't afford new glasses. Mavis thinks Rita is breaking up the Grahams' marriage but Rita isn't bothered. Mavis gets upset when Rita tells her that she doesn't know what she's talking about. Minnie draws up a petition and ropes Alf into going to the bank to speak on behalf of the Hopkinses. The manager butters Minnie up. Albert makes himself assistant caretaker at the Community Centre. Jerry tells Jimmy Graham that Len is returning. Jimmy tells Rita he'll leave Muriel for her. Cast Regular cast *Granny Hopkins - Jessie Evans *Idris Hopkins - Richard Davies *Tricia Hopkins - Kathy Jones *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Jerry Booth - Graham Haberfield *Ray Langton - Neville Buswell *Albert Tatlock - Jack Howarth *Emily Bishop - Eileen Derbyshire *Alf Roberts - Bryan Mosley *Minnie Caldwell - Margot Bryant *Deirdre Hunt - Anne Kirkbride *Rita Littlewood - Barbara Mullaney *Annie Walker - Doris Speed *Betty Turpin - Betty Driver *Mavis Riley - Thelma Barlow Guest cast *Mr. Morgan - Norman Scace *Jimmy Graham - Colin George Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public/Snug *Corner Shop *Community Centre - Committee room *Fairclough, Langton and Booth *Bank - Office Notes *A strike at Grampian Television mean that viewers in that region did not see this episode nor Episode 1424 (9th September 1974) or Episode 1426 (16th September 1974). On 5th September a visiting company executive had caught staff in the studio control room, who should have been rehearsing for a local programme, watching the banned pornographic film Deep Throat instead. The staff director in charge, Tony Bacon, was dismissed the next day however Mr Bacon was the local shop steward for the ACTT (Association of Cinematograph Television and Allied Technicians) union and, following a meeting, all sixty-five members walked out at 5.00pm, bringing transmissions to a halt and claiming that the management hadn’t followed nationally agreed procedures for dismissals. As negotiations continued over the next week viewers in the region were left without an ITV service and, as some areas could not pick up any BBC transmissions, they were without a television service entirely. A solution was eventually reached when it was agreed that the record could show that Mr Bacon had resigned voluntarily and the service resumed on Wednesday 18th September at 10.30am. As the station had built up a backlog of shows, they decided not to show the episodes of Coronation Street or Crossroads that the rest of the country had seen but instead gave a verbal resume of missed events before the transmission of that night’s instalments. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Will Minnie change the bank manager's mind about a loan for the corner shop? *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 5,215,000 homes (chart placing unknown - the BBC scheduled the popular film Carry on Doctor opposite this episode and dented the viewing figures enough to ensure that it failed to appear in the top twenty). Notable dialogue Minnie Caldwell (to Alf Roberts): “You're not very bright for a Town Councillor, are you?” --- Emily Bishop: “Mavis, I've always thought we had rather a lot in common. Both of us, rather diffident, given to exaggerating our problems, slaves to duty.” Category:1974 episodes